The Elder Scrolls: A Song of Dragons
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: During the Sack of Kings Landing, Aegon and Rhaenys are spirited away to Tamriel where they live in safety, until they decide to venture North to Skyrim and there begins their adventures until the time comes for them to journey to their homeland and become embroiled in the Game of Thrones. Rated T for the moment.


**The Elder Scrolls: A Song of Dragons**

…

**Prologue: The Sack of Kings Landing**

…

**Kings Landing. The Red Keep. Princess Elia Martell's chambers.**

Elia could hear the screams of the dying floating up to her window like a macabre symphony. Tywin Lannister, the Lion of Casterly Rock had finally made his move in the Rebellion. His forces were sacking, plundering and pillaging the city. The screams of the smallfolk as they were butchered and raped by Lannister soldiers could be heard for miles. Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King had opened the city gates thinking that Tywin had come to save them, hoping that their friendship of old had been rekindled and together they would crush the Usurper Robert Baratheon. Instead, Tywin had ordered his forces to start sacking the city.

If only Aerys had listened to Varys, the eunuch spymaster, to not open the city gates. If he had listened to Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard who urged him to surrender peacefully. No, instead Aerys chose to listen to that grey sunken weaselly old cunt Grand Maester Pycelle who suggested he open the gates to Tywin.

"_You can trust the Lannisters. They've always been true friends of the crown."_

Elia could still hear the voice of that lecherous old man and she wished she had strangled the cunt before he could even give his suggestion.

But now the city was being sacked and its citizenry butchered and raped. Elia had sequestered herself and her children in her private chambers. Ser Jaime said he would protect them as Rhaegar had asked him. The thought of Rhaegar was sour on Elia's mind.

"Fucking Rhaegar…" the Dornish princess whispered bitterly. If that damned dreamer of her husband hadn't met Lyanna Stark and run off with her, then Lyanna's father and brother might never have been so brutally executed and Robert Baratheon might never have risen up in rebellion.

Elia's uncle, a Kingsguard like Jaime, had gone down into the city to bolster what soldiers they had and although her uncle was a fearsome fighter in his own right, Elia feared that this would her uncle's last battle.

The unhappy cries of Aegon brought Elia out of her melancholy and she walked over to the cradle to pick up the infant and held her son to her breast. Upon his only son's birth, Rhaegar had declared that Aegon's song would be the song of ice and fire and played his harp for his son. Fucking Rhaegar… obsessed with the stupid Prophecy of the Prince That Was promised. Elia didn't doubt that Aegon would grow to be a fine man and one day, a good king, she just didn't buy into that dusty old prophecy that dreamer was so obsessed with.

Elia's eldest child, Rhaenys Targaryen, sat on the large bed. "Mama? What's happening outside?" Rhaenys possessed her father's purple-blue eyes, but her hair and skin were of Dornish colour, dark and olive.

"It's nothing, my sweet," Elia said to her daughter sadly. "Go to sleep, my child. It'll all be over soon," she whispered.

"Can't sleep," Rhaenys mumbled.

"I can't sleep either," Elia said with a sad chuckle as she walked to sit on the edge of the bed beside her daughter, Aegon whimpered unhappily and Elia almost wept at the thought of losing her two children. Again, Elia cursed Rhaegar for running away with Lyanna Stark.

Then a smooth voice was heard.

"Good evening…"

Elia looked up t see two men standing in the doorway of her chambers. To Elia's relief they weren't Lannister men, but they weren't dressed in Targaryen or even Martell colours. The first man wore robes similar to a Septon but he didn't look to be of the Faith and he had a kind face with brown hair and blue eyes.

The second man was perhaps the oddest of them; he wore a purple jacket with an orange vest with a frilly white cravat and purple trousers. His features were strange in an almost disturbing way; his face was gaunt to the point of emaciation, his hair was a stark white colour and his eyes were almost whited out as though he were blonde. A large manic grin was on the man's lips as he and his companion looked at Elia and her children.

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" Elia demanded. _Where in Seven Hells was Ser Jaime?_

"Oh, the Lannister boy has his hands full with that loony king of yours," said the odd man with an accent that seemed to trill and twang.

"Why are you both here in my chambers?" Elia then asked. "Are you Lannister's dogs here to kill me and children?" she demanded.

The septon shook his head and replied, "We have not come here with any intent to harm you, Princess Elia," he said softly to her and Elia felt her heart slow and become calm. It was as though the septon's voice had a soothing affect on her agitated mind.

"Why are you here then?" Elia enquired in a much calmer voice.

"We've come to rescue your children!" cried the odd man with a cackle and a jig on the spot. Elia raised an eyebrow at the strange man; perhaps he was some distant kin to the Targaryens? He certainly seemed mad enough to be one.

"Rescue my children? Where do you intend to take them?"

"We are visitors of Tamriel, Princess Elia," said the Septon. Elia's eyes widened at this.

"Tamriel? I thought Tamriel had no interest in the affairs of Westeros?" the Dornish princess said.

"Oh, to be sure, most of the folk in Tamriel cannae give a toss what happens on this side of the Sunset Sea," replied the mad man with a grin. "But, we most certainly do give a toss what happens over here," he said.

"For what reason would two strangers from Tamriel be interested in the affairs of Westeros?" Elia demanded.

"Events are in motion," replied the Tamriel priest. "And if we take your children to safety, they will have a part to play in the events to come," he said.

"What parts?" Elia asked as she clutched Aegon to her breast.

"It is not for you to know, Princess," the Tamriel priest replied. "But rest assured, your children will be safe and happy in Tamriel where they will grow strong," he said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Elia said.

The Tamriel Priest smiled and laid a hand on Elia's brow. Elia's mind was filled with visions that all seemed to race past her, yet she saw each of them clearly. A single tear rolled down Elia's cheek and she gave a soft yet sad smile.

Turning to Rhaenys who had been looked at the Tamriel visitors in wonder, Elia said to her, "You must go with them, Rhaenys."

"I don't wanna go!" Rhaenys cried and Aegon whimpered in agreement.

"I know, my sweet, I know," said Elia with a sad smile as another tear rolled down her cheek. "But you will be safe in Tamriel. Promise me you will take care of your little brother?" she asked.

Rhaenys had a very unhappy expression but she replied, "Yes, mama!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes with one hand. Elia kissed her daughter on the forehead and did the same for Aegon who gave an unhappy cry as he seemed to realise what was happening.

Elia looked at the Tamrielan and said to them, "You swear my children will be safe?" she asked them.

"As safe as can be in Tamriel, fair Princess," replied the mad stranger. "Your wee little tykes will be safe and happy," he said.

"Promise me!" Elia commanded.

"We give you our word that your children will be safe," replied the Tamriel Priest placing a hand over his heart.

Elia nodded in acceptance before handing Aegon over to the Priest who smiled down at the child who gave a gummy smile in return. The madman gently took Rhaenys by the hand. Rhaenys almost shied away at first but the madman gave a friendly grin which made little princess smile in return and took his hand.

Then in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Elia looked around to see where her children and the Tamriel visitors had gone, but there was no sign of them.

Then a splintering crash was heard and stepping into the room, dressed in Lannister colours were two of Lord Lannister's men, Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain That Rides and Ser Amory Lorch.

"Where are the dragonspawn, you Dornish bitch?!" Ser Amory Lorch snarled, his piggish face fearfully ugly.

"Gone. Where you'll never find them!?" Elia said in relief.

Ser Gregor roared his displeasure as he descended towards Elia, his greatsword raised in front of him.

…

**Cyrodil. Near the borders of Chorrol.**

Martin Septim the Messenger of the Nine carried a sleeping Aegon Targaryen and Sheograth the Daedric Prince of Madness carried a dozing Rhaenys Targaryen in his arms.

"Are you certain we did the right thing? Interfering in Westeros?" Martin asked the Daedra.

Sheograth nodded and replied, "Oh, we did the right thing, saving these little wee tykes from death. And we both know of the things to come; here in Tamriel and in Westeros," he said.

"Yes. It is troubling news," Martin agreed grimly.

"And these little tykes both have a part to play now," said Sheograth confidently with a grin. "We gave the world a fighting chance, is all," he added airily.

"I hope so, for your sake, Sheograth," Martin said. "I dare not think what your kin would have to say if they learnt what you did," he warned.

"Ach, they interfere in mortal affairs all the time, so it's not that unusual," Sheograth replied with a dismissive snort. "And I'm the Madgod, remember? They won't think too much of me helping someone out because of a little insanity," he said as they entered the town of Chorrol and headed towards a farmstead.

"Well, your brethren may not think much of it, but I am an Aedra. It's different for me," Martin said.

"Och, ye worry too much! With what's coming, the Divines will say ye made the right call, interfering as ye did," said Sheograth. "Take heart in that," he added.

"We shall see, won't we?" replied Martin as he set a sleeping Aegon down on the front doorstep and Sheograth tucked a sleeping Rhaenys beside her little brother. Martin then rapped on the door three times before he and Sheograth disappeared into thin air.

Answering the front door was an Imperial man and his wife who both looked surprised to see two sleeping children on their doorstep. The wife looked around to see who had left the children on the doorstep. The Imperial looked at his wife who then smiled and they lifted the two children into their arms and carried them indoors into the warm house.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The first chapter of my official Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover! I did pull the beginning of this chapter from my Witcher/Game of Thrones crossover, only because I was too lazy to write anything different, but the rest is completely different I would hope.**

**Next chapter (depending how well this one is received) will see the Helgen execution and from there it will hopefully be POV chapters like I planned (Aegon I, Rhaenys I, Dragonborn I, and so on) but I dunno, we'll see how it goes.**

**In other news, I'm planning on writing a Game of Thrones/DCAU (DC Animated Universe) crossover of Aegon VI/Young Griff in the DCAU. Now, I'm not gonna go the whole Thanagarian Invasion/Starcrossed episode route where Aegon shows up during the Thanagarian invasion, that's been done to death a thousand times by other writers before me. So, instead, I'm gonna back to the beginning of Justice League, the Secret Origins arc. Now, Aegon won't be joining the Justice right when they form together, he'll show up in one of the cities under attack by the Imperium/White Martians, and he'll join a heroine in fighting against the Imperium before they go off and rescue the Justice League from capture.**

**I'm debating on what I should make Aegon for this DCAU/GoT crossover; should I make a Witcher like in my Witcher: Fire & Blood story? Should I make him the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin from Elder Scrolls? Should I make him the Courier or a Vault 76 Dweller from Fallout? Should I make him a Space Marine from Warhammer 40k? Or should I just keep normal but skilled/well-trained? Let me know in a review, or PM me what you think I should make Aegon for my GoT/DCAU idea. And per usual, I've set up a romance poll for Aegon, so feel free to put in your vote or leave in your review who you want Aegon to hook up with.**

**Moving along…**

**Another idea for a crossover I have is a Lord of the Rings/Red Dead Redemption crossover where after dying Arthur Morgan is given a second chance at life and is sent to Middle-Earth where it's the usual formula of the MC joining the Fellowship. Is it gonna be trash? Yes, it will be. Am I going to really use that fanfic trope? Yes, I will. If you don't like the idea, then you don't have to read it. It's that simple :-D**

**Speaking of Red Dead Redemption, my GoT/RDR is looking a little light on reviews and I've done four chapters, so I'm wondering what I've done wrong here. I've aired my concerns to some friends who said that it's really nothing to worry, it's probably not the story itself but the general disinterest in the crossover. I understand and accept my stories aren't everyone's cup of tea and I also understand that not everyone has time to leave reviews, but if you had the time to read the story and add it to your follows and favourites list, then theoretically you would've had time to leave a review, right?**

**I'd like to try and keep that story going, but if reviews don't pick up, I may just rewrite it so that it's Aegon joining the Van der Linde Gang in RDR2. I dunno, it could just be my self-doubts and schizophrenic paranoia getting to me, so it might be nothing.**

**But I'm rambling like I usually do, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
